


Picture It

by kaciagemini



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciagemini/pseuds/kaciagemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wants to experiment.  Brody wants to experiment.  Kurt is recently single.  Why not?  There is no plot here.</p><p><i>“Rachel Berry, there are no words for how much I do not want to have sex with you and Brody.  Why would you even </i>ask<i> that?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture It

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a non-specific near future where Rachel and Brody are dating and Kurt is single. It's nominally set post 4x04 but there aren't actually spoilers here so if you want to pretend Kurt is single for some other reason, go right ahead.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to repeat that. I could have sworn you just said you want me to have sex with your boyfriend.”

“Well, I’d be there, too,” Rachel said.

Kurt just stared at her, disbelieving.

“What? He’s interested in exploring the beauty of the male form and you need to stop moping around about he of whom we shall not speak and get laid. Also, it would be hot.”

“Rachel Berry, there are no words for how much I do not want to have sex with you and Brody. Why would you even _ask_ that?”

“Are you sure?” Rachel wheedled, “Have you really thought about it, pictured it?”

A blush slowly stole across Kurt’s face as he found himself unable to keep from seeing it. Three naked bodies twining together, lots of hot flesh and moaning and himself somewhere in the middle of it all.

“Aha, you’re picturing it! You totally think it’s hot!”

“I am not!” Kurt denied vehemently, trying to get his blush under control.

“Would it have been easier if I had Brody ask you? I said you might take it better from someone you’re sexually compatible with, but he said that, as your friend, I should be the one to propose it. Did we get it wrong?”

“I can’t believe you, you discussed this?!”

“Of course we did.” Rachel looked puzzled at his outrage. “I could hardly suggest such an endeavor without talking to him first, could I? Besides, it was his idea.”

“His idea?”

Rachel nods vigorously.

Kurt thinks about it, Rachel’s incredibly hot boyfriend thinking about _him_ and... wondering. It’s a hell of a turn-on, actually. Almost enough to make up for the mental image of naked girl parts. “I wouldn’t have to actually do anything with you, though, right?”

“Aha, I knew you were interested!”

“I didn’t say yes yet!”

“Practically! But, no, of course you wouldn’t be expected to do anything you’re not okay with. We can plan it all out beforehand. I was considering drawing up some sketches but Brody felt that would be premature.”

“Um, yeah,” Kurt said, flabbergasted. Sometimes he really could not understand how that girl’s mind worked.

“I’ll... I’m willing to talk to the two of you about it. Just to see if we might be able to come to an agreement on shared interest in some activities! I am making no promises!”

Rachel squealed and squashed him with a hug and then mashed her face into his, pecking him wetly on the lips.

“Rachel!” he protested, “Boundaries!”

She ignored him and giggled as she flounced away, loudly announcing that she needed to call Brody.

***

Kurt knew there were points in time that connected that moment to this one. They’d had that conversation and he made it very clear that he would _not_ be touching Rachel anywhere intimate and she would not be touching him anywhere intimate, though pretty much anything else was fair game. They’d gone out to a bar and danced together and had a few drinks and sang a song together ( _not_ Brittany’s “3” thank you very much, Kurt hated to be predictable). They’d gone home together and everything got blurry and a lot more naked. Somehow that lead to the current moment in time where Kurt was getting a surprisingly decent blowjob from Brody while Rachel watched from the edge of the bed. Kurt tried to avoid looking her way no matter how distracting her sounds because watching Rachel touch herself was just way too disturbingly heterosexual. 

“It would be really great if someone would fuck me,” Rachel said pointedly. It was not the first time she’d made this complaint.

“Pipe down,” Kurt snarked back, “You’re the one who wanted to share. You can have him back when I’m done with him. And be quiet, you’re ruining my moment!”

“Kurt, there’s no need to be rude about it, honestly.” She huffed out an annoyed breath.

Looking over at her was reflex, but he really should have resisted. She had several fingers buried inside herself, thrusting lazily in and out and how could vaginas look so, so... obscene? She was glistening with moisture and everything looked so very pink, it was like he could actually see exactly how much she wanted to get fucked. Way too much information.

Brody pulled away from Kurt’s cock for a moment, despite Kurt tangling fingers in his hair to try to keep him in place, “Actually, I was kind of hoping we could do something a little more cooperative, like say I could fuck Rachel while you fuck me?” He looked up at Kurt plaintively. “Do you want to fuck me?” 

Okay, yes, fine, Kurt could not deny the appeal of that offer, and maybe Rachel would stop complaining. “Fine then,” he announced, “Condoms, lube, stat.” If they were doing this, they might as well get on with it. He did want to come sometime this century.

They reorganized themselves quickly and Brody was over Rachel and thrusting inside her before Kurt even got the lube open to start prepping. He thrust in and out a few times, slowly, like he was adjusting to the situation, then settled inside her and looked back at Kurt, prompting him to start moving again. It wasn’t like it was his fault that the people fucking right in front of him were distracting! Rachel was making even _more_ noises now, though luckily none of them seemed to be in complaint. Kurt could see that she was rocking her hips slightly even as Brody held himself in place.

Okay, time to do this. The first finger was easy, slid in smoothly and Brody pushed back onto it like it was familiar. He started moving with Kurt even more on the second and Kurt could hear it affecting Rachel. She gave little needy whines when Brody pushed back onto the fingers breaching him and then moaned a little when he remembered to thrust forward again. One more finger and they were starting to develop a rhythm of sorts and Brody was groaning a little every time Kurt’s fingers brushed against the nub of flesh inside. 

“Just fuck him already, Kurt, honestly,” Rachel said, “Or I will come back there and do it myself.”

“Next time,” Brody said, “I want Kurt right now.”

“Wait, you guys _do_ that?” Kurt said, not sure if he was turned on or horrified. He busied himself getting a condom on and slicking himself and wiping his fingers on the sheets (if Rachel had a problem with it, she shouldn’t have invited this threesome onto her bed).

“Of course,” Rachel said, “How did you think I knew he was interested in experimenting with guys?”

“I have to admit that was not my first guess.” He lined himself up against Brody and started to push inside, concentrating on being careful for the moment.

“Oh fuck,” Brody moaned as he was slowly filled, “It feels so different, so hot.”

Kurt brought his hips all the way flush against Brody’s ass and swiveled his hips just a little to get a reaction.

“Fuuuuuck,” Rachel moaned, and that was not what Kurt had expected at all. There was evidently a lot more... transference of motion going on than he’d realized.

“Good?” he checked in with Brody.

“Good, yes,” Brody said, panting, “Please fuck me.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Kurt agreed, and pulled out a little. He could feel Brody pull back with him, hips pulling just a tiny bit away from Rachel’s, so then when Kurt slowly and smoothly thrust back in the movement followed through into Rachel beneath them.

“Again,” Rachel demanded breathlessly, “Do that again.”

As weird as it felt to be following Rachel’s demands in bed, that had seemed to work out well for all parties involved, so Kurt did it again, and then again after that until they found a smooth rhythm together.

He could hear Rachel make pleased little sounds every time he pushed Brody hard into her and Brody was pushing back, spurring him to go faster and then faster still. Kurt could tell Brody was getting a little ahead of them, beating them to the finish line as it were, but Kurt couldn’t stand the idea of stopping. He kept fucking into Brody just as hard and fast as he wanted to, hearing Brody’s open-mouthed groans every time Kurt rubbed past his prostate. Kurt’s breath was coming hard and fast. He just wasn’t the noisy type like Rachel and Brody both seemed to be, but even he had to moan long and loud in time with the others when Brody abruptly thrust back harder and clenched down tightly as he obviously came.

“Oh,” Rachel said, and then, “Hey!” She wiggled and moved until she had Brody’s face between her legs and he immediately applied himself to seeing to her pleasure. Kurt could see the blissed out expression on her face and flashes of Brody’s tongue moving in and around all that shiny pink flesh. He debated pulling out of Brody and finishing himself off, since apparently his partner was distracted from fucking now, but Rachel caught his eye and gave him a meaningful nod. He wasn’t sure what that meaning was until she huffed out, “Keep fucking him, silly, _oh!_ He likes when I do so he’ll probably like it even more with you.”

That was... good to know. He pulled back and slid all the way back in with a fast, harsh thrust, more free than he’d been able to manage before with Rachel under them. Brody gave a muffled noise of approval and pushed back into the thrust, so Kurt kept going, fucking harder and faster, his own needs leading the way until finally, finally he was over the edge and coming.

Rachel’s noises sounded almost frantic now, high pitched and like she couldn’t catch her breath, which really said something considering the kind of lung capacity Kurt knew she had. They resolved into words, getting louder and louder, “Yes, yes, yesyesyesYES _YES_!”

They all sort of collectively flopped across the bed, coming down and panting together. Kurt pulled out and threw away the condom and Brody got rid of his, too. Rachel looked disgustingly pleased with herself. “Well that was as excellent as I hoped.”

“Mmm,” Brody agreed, “Amazing.”

“It was alright,” Kurt said, unwilling to admit she was totally and completely right about this.

“Alright?” Rachel protested, “It was more than alright! It was incredible and we’re doing it again.”

“I... suppose I would be okay with that,” Kurt allowed.

“Don’t play coy, Kurt Hummel,” Rachel demanded, “I know what you look like when you come now.”

Somehow, after all of it, that drew a blush out of him. “Okay, fine, it was amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Brody agreed, seeming barely verbal, and tugged him in closer so that the two of them were touching almost the whole length of their bodies with Rachel resting mostly on Brody’s chest but a little across Kurt, too. There was a boob touching Kurt’s chest and it was really kind of distracting.

“I want to get fucked next time, though,” Kurt said, feeling the need to make some sort of diva demand at the least.

“That can be arranged,” Rachel said thoughtfully.

Brody smiled and yawned, letting his eyes slip shut against their never-ending banter.

“Wait a second,” Kurt said, catching Rachel’s expression, “You put that thought out of your head right now, Rachel Berry. I am not about to let you fuck me.”

“But I’m good at it!” Rachel protested.

Brody made a sleepy agreeing sound.

“No way, no how,” Kurt retorted.

“I will change your mind!” Rachel promised.

Kurt shook his head mutely but he was a little scared she might be right. It was already starting to sound like a less terrible idea. He could sort of picture it. What did he get himself into?


End file.
